


birb man

by Doitsuki



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birds, Drabble, Multi, Nesting, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manwe is birb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birb man

Upon entering his brother’s home, Melkor expected a warm greeting and smile from Manwë at the door. The Lord of the Skies however was nowhere to be seen yet his presence could be felt within the palace.

“Manwë?” called Melkor, reaching with his mind. “Where are you?”

No answer came, and neither did the little Maiar who usually flocked to new visitors. Literally, as they were all birds.

Walking through the white marble-tiled hallways would get frustrating soon and after fifteen minutes Melkor began to focus on his brother’s presence. Upstairs… through a few doors... and into the master bedroom.

“Ayyy- wait what the FUCK happened to you?” Melkor took one look at Manwë and nearly exploded into subatomic particles. There sat Manwë in his strangely nest-like bed surrounded by pillows and a whole lot of fluff. While his head remained human with winged ears and cottony hair, his body had become a massive fat ball of feathers. He puffed himself out further in fright and squawked at Melkor.

“Brother! Do not use such language in my house!”

Rooted in place Melkor stared, seeing not where Manwë’s feet began and his body ended. Everything was white and soft and it hurt his eyes. Of course, Manwë was nude and glared at him.

“Get out. This is a place of peace.”

“Eh? What are you talking about? I haven’t done anything!” Melkor cried, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. “You’re the one acting… uh… un-peaceful!”

“What else could you possibly have come here for than to bother me with your creative ideas?” Manwë’s ruffled feathers trembled a bit, and Melkor observed a slight movement of large wings. Now he had a better idea of Manwë’s anatomy, he knew what to look out for in case of an attack. Not that the docile, sweet King of Arda would dare hurt him…

“I came to ask if you knew anything about Mairon’s disappearance. Neither him nor Aulë have been about today and I’m worried.” Knitting his brows, Melkor tapped his fingers together. “So?”

“I have him here for protection.” Manwë raised a wing to reveal Mairon cuddled up against his side, Eonwë beside him eating birdseed-covered cheesecake. Eonwë’s eyes widened and he poked Mairon, who lazily glanced at Melkor then buried his face back into Manwë. “He is perfectly happy here.” said Manwë, and affectionately stroked Mairon’s hair with an ethereal hand. Soft whimpering could be heard from elsewhere on Manwë’s body, and after peeping hard enough Melkor saw the feet of several small, frightened Maiar.

“…How many do you _have_ under there?”

“As many as is needed.” Manwë shuffled about, kneeling with legs spread and a mass of weight shifting behind him. Melkor pointed.

“Uh… what is that?”

“Mgnbggn!” answered a growling voice, coupled with gentle squeaks from a suddenly flustered Manwë. Melkor knew at once who it was and as Manwë raised his fluffy ass, Aulë’s head emerged spitting out delicate, downy feathers.

“Do you mind?” Aulë’s reddened face made Melkor wonder just what he had been doing up Manwë’s backside. “I would like to get some rest without you harassing my Maia. And everyone else in Valinor.”

Manwë silenced him with one hell of a booty drop and smiled. “See? He does not want you here, and neither do I. We are happy here, Melkor. Please leave.”

So Melkor left, fuming as he thought on ways to steal Mairon away from under Manwë’s wings. Mairon could not stay there forever. Not with the plans Melkor had for him.

**Author's Note:**

> (they were having an orgy lmao)


End file.
